


Once

by borntosik



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntosik/pseuds/borntosik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She, in the meanwhile of her journey to Charing Cross, meets an interesting couple in the London tube. She falls in love with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once

I text John for the fourth time since I sat on my seat in the tube. Apparently, he’s waiting for me in front of the cinema, eating a kebab whilst he’s sending me pictures of his full mouth. Imagine, how romantic. Before a date. Why am I even dating that prick?

My eyes follow the constant movements of people, hoping on and off the train without paying attention to anything or anyone.

It’s the London rule when you come here to study. Don’t say anything, don’t stare at anyone. You don’t care about people as they don’t care about you neither.

I have time to inspect others, imagining fictional stories in my mind. Their names, their relatives, family, jobs, hobbies… It’s fascinating what your mind can create in just a couple of minutes and nothing else to do, just staring.

My eyes are fixed in my feet, covered in the worst comfortable shoes I’ve ever worn. A child with his parents and an old man sit in front of me. They don’t know each other. Neither do I. We’re just strangers that night.

“Madam, would you like to seat?”

A rough voice catches my attention. A middle aged man stands up and lets an old lady to sit in the free seats for disabled people. The woman smiles briefly at him when she sits, holding her bag against her chest.

He’s the father of the child, I suppose, although I’m not quite sure as he doesn’t say a word to the lady who was beside him.

“Thank you.” She answers.

She, a woman in her late 70s is right in front of my seat. I give her a smile too. I should have offered my seat beforehand. I admire her long but dark hair. It looks soft and healthy, not like mine full of blue and green colouring.

My phone beeps once more, and I unlock my screen. John sends me two new messages.

_‘Where r u?’_

_‘We’re gonna miss the movie’_

_Shut up, John!_ I think. I never text him that. Nor back. I just wait until arriving at Charing Cross St.

A loud laughter makes her eyes put all her attention to the couple in front of her. The old man has made the old lady laugh. I watch from the corner of the eye to the girl on my other side and she’s smiling, staring at them too.

I press a button on my phone and the music fades out gradually, so I can concentrate in their conversation.

I shouldn’t be doing this. I shouldn’t be listening to others’ conversations.

I do it anyway.

“I’m sure I’m not one of them.”

“Of course you are…” The man responds to her instantly.

“You’ll make me blush…” She avoids his gaze, hiding her red cheeks in her hands. “It’s been ages since a man has told me such thing.”

The old man gives her a wide smile, showing his faked teeth – pretty anyway – even though it doesn’t take long to disappear.

“For sure your husband says that you’re beautiful every day.”

She moves her head to both sides, furrowing her lips with a no in her lips.

“Unfortunately, I lost my husband a few years ago.”

“Oh, I’m sorry for your loss…” A sad smile grows in her.

The conversation stops for a few seconds because of the way the topics are changing into the wrong directions. He waits briefly until a happier expression appears in her face, which encourages him to ask her what’s been in his mind since she sat beside him moments ago.

“So, if you’re single now… He wouldn’t mind if you go to watch a film with me, would he?”

“You are funny.”

“You, too.” He bites his lips, showing her another of his smiles.

I see how he looks at her. He likes her. And what’s it been, like, a 5 minutes chat? Fucking Hell.

“And I love when a bird makes me laugh.” Her cheeks meet the colour of the brightest tomato of the country.

I think I’m falling in love with them.

Would it be weird if I started shipping them together?

“What do you say then? Are you free this Saturday?”

“Is it how this works nowadays? I don’t even know your name.”

“Finn.”

“I haven’t had a date for years, Finn…”

“Don’t worry, it hasn’t changed that much. You do pretty much the same stuff…”

“Rachel…”

“Do you have a surname, Rachel?”

“Why do you want to know?” She laughs at him. Their laughter is contagious and I must stay serene.

“I want you on my Facebook.”

“Your what?”

“Facebook!” He exclaims, raising his hands to the air. “My grandson’s made me one of those. You add people and you write letters and send photos.”

“I’m too old for that modern technology.”

“Then, how am I gonna contact you if we’re going on a date?”

She raises an eyebrow to him, pressing her lips together, forming a straight line and not trying to smile.

“Are you definitely asking me out?”

“Only if you say yes.” He shrugs his shoulders. His body has turned towards her own, not bothering about the stares of the whole wagon. “And I don’t take no for an answer.” He winks at her, making her blush behind her cheeks.

The tube stops in one of its stations, making me realize I’m finally at Charing Cross station. I jump literally in my seat and I run before the doors close in front of me. Before I know it, I’m staring at the couple, laughing for the millionth time on the other side of the glass. My body feels the wind the train provokes when it drives again to the next stop and I stand there, waiting, hoping for them two to live once again.


End file.
